Quand un portrait lui ouvrit les yeux
by LycorisSnape
Summary: OS - Il court à en perdre haleine, il fuit pour échapper à ses tourmenteurs. Mais Severus ne sait pas qu'il court aussi vers son destin.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, je publie un OS que j'ai écris il y a quelques temps et que je viens enfin de terminer de corriger. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il sert de transition entre les publications de Special Angel (dont je n'ai toujours pas terminé les OS bonus) et celles de ma prochaine fic longue qui commenceront la semaine prochaine. _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Quand un portrait lui ouvrit les yeux**

Il court. Il court à perdre haleine. Un point de côté lui déchire le flanc mais il ne s'arrête pas, il doit continuer à courir pour qu'ils ne le rattrapent pas. Il entend le bruit de leurs pas au loin qui le poursuivent et il redouble d'effort. Mettre le maximum de distance en lui et eux. Courir pour leur échapper.  
Une porte sur sa droite est entrouverte. Vite, il s'y engouffre et la referme immédiatement en la verrouillant, ça les ralentira peut être un peu. Il se retourne, une autre porte se trouve de l'autre côté de la pièce qu'il ne reconnait pas. Tant pis, il y va, ils ne doivent pas le retrouver. Un autre couloir s'ouvre devant lui. Il reprend sa course effrénée. Il tourne à droite, trouve des escaliers et les monte, puis à gauche puis encore à droite, dans le labyrinthe de couloirs dont Poudlard est constitué. Ses jambes se dérobent sous lui, il doit s'arrêter car il ne peut faire un pas de plus.  
Tentant de contrôler sa respiration, il écoute attentivement pour surveiller si ses poursuivants sont toujours à ses trousses ? Seul le battement affolé de son cœur se fait entendre. Le silence est total dans ce couloir désaffecté. Il n'est jamais venu dans cette partie du château, et il n'est pas totalement certain de savoir où il se trouve, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Pour une fois, il a réussi à échapper aux Maraudeurs, et c'est le plus important à ses yeux.  
Seul le rayon de la lune à travers les grandes fenêtres couvertes de poussière lui permet de voir ce qui l'entoure. Quelques armures montent la garde, leur silhouette fantomatique les rend plus impressionnantes encore. Il manque parfois certains morceaux, ici une tête, là un bras. Les araignées ont pris possession des lieux et d'immenses toiles s'étirent entre les lances et les murs. Les chandeliers sont couverts d'une cire millénaire, qui dégouline presque jusqu'au sol. Quelques vieilles peintures ornent les murs, mais les locataires ont pour la plupart désertés ce couloir oublié. Les seuls qui restent sont endormis et sont bloqués ici pour l'éternité, dans leur unique représentation. L'entrée fracassante de Severus Snape a fait ouvrir l'œil de certains d'entre eux, mais sa présence n'est pas suffisamment intéressante pour les garder éveillés. Le jeune Serpentard est maintenant presque sûr que les Maraudeurs ont abandonnés la "Chasse au Severus" comme ils s'amusent à appeler cette activité, très distrayante à leurs yeux.  
Il jette un coup d'œil par une fenêtre pour évaluer à quel étage il se situe. Il doit être au troisième étage, de l'autre côté du Lac Noir. C'est une partie du château qu'il n'a jamais explorée, mais il devrait pouvoir trouver un moyen de redescendre jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentard, dans les cachots. Reprenant avec difficulté son souffle et malgré le point de côté qui lui tirait douloureusement le côté droit, il tourne les talons pour revenir sur ses pas lorsqu'une voix déchire le silence.  
"Eh bien, tu viens nous rendre visite en plein milieu de la nuit et tu ne nous salues même pas ?"  
L'adolescent de troisième année se fige, dès que la voix se fait entendre. Qu'est-ce... Il se retourne brusquement, mais le couloir est toujours aussi désert.  
La voix s'élève à nouveau :  
"Ici, sur le mur."  
Se guidant à l'oreille, Severus se dirige vers un tableau. Celui-ci représente une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée que lui, blonde et habillée à l'ancienne mode. Brandissant sa baguette pour jeter un Lumos, l'adolescent plisse les yeux face à cette brusque luminosité.  
"Qui es-tu ?  
— Je m'appelle Ariane et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Severus Snape.  
— Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom. Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?  
— Tout se sait dans ce château. C'était comme ça à mon époque, et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Tu étais élève ici ?  
— Oui, il y a très longtemps.  
— Quand ?  
— Le château n'avait que deux siècles. Nous étions très peu à bénéficier de l'enseignement ici, c'était un privilège.  
— Pourquoi un tableau de toi est-il exposé ici ? Tu as dû faire des choses importantes, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir lu ton nom quelque part.  
— Ce qu'on m'a dit était vrai, tu es perspicace. En effet, j'ai bénéficié d'une petite célébrité lorsque j'étais vivante. Je suis la fille de Linfred de Stinchcombe, et ensemble, nous avons fait quelques découvertes en potion.  
— Linfred de Stinchcombe..." Ce nom lui semble vaguement familier, mais il ne parvient pas à retrouver l'endroit où il l'a lu.  
— Ensemble, nous avons mis au point une potion de soin, qui est extrêmement efficace. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle est encore utilisée maintenant. Nous avons créé la Pimentine.  
— Oui, bien sûr, je me souviens maintenant, mais ton nom n'est jamais associé à cette découverte. C'est avec Hardwin Potter que Linfred de Stinchcombe a développé cette potion.  
— Oui, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit après, lorsque mon nom est devenu synonyme de honte et de déshonneur. Hardwin était mon frère et a prétendu avoir aidé mon père, mais c'est faux. Le seul domaine dans lequel il n'ait jamais brillé est le mensonge.  
— Que s'est-il passé ?  
— En quittant Poudlard, je m'étais découvert une passion pour les potions. J'ai travaillé quelques années avec mon père, années très fructueuses durant lesquelles nous avons fait plusieurs découvertes importantes. Puis je suis tombée amoureuse du plus beau jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Par une chance incroyable, il est tombé amoureux de moi. Intelligent, gentil et pourvu de toutes les qualités dont une jeune fille comme moi pouvait espérer. Toutes, sauf une : il était moldu.  
— Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
— Mes parents ont refusé un tel mariage, alors je me suis enfuie. Je voulais vivre ma vie et me marier avec l'homme que j'avais choisi. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais regretté."  
Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle sourit sans même s'en rendre compte.  
— Je crois que j'espérais secrètement que mes enfants soient sorciers de sang mêlé, mais aucun d'eux ne montra le moindre signe de magie. Pendant ce temps, ma famille m'avait reniée, et mon frère s'était attribué tout le mérite de mon travail. Ce tableau avait été fait avant que je ne quitte ma famille, quand je n'étais pas encore une paria, et quelqu'un qui devait connaitre mon histoire a jugé bon de l'accrocher ici."  
Les confidences du tableau font douloureusement écho dans le cœur de l'adolescent, lui rappelant l'histoire de sa propre mère, qui n'avait pas eu la chance de conserver l'affection de son père. Il décida alors de faire en sorte d'écourter la discussion au plus vite.  
"J'ignorais votre histoire, et elle est vraiment triste, mais c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, alors je vais devoir te laisser. Mais je reviendrai plus tard pour avoir la fin, je te le promets.  
— Non Severus, tu ne reviendras pas, je le sais très bien. Et puis je sais aussi que le respect de l'heure n'est pas non plus une priorité pour toi. N'est-ce pas ?

Un léger rictus monte aux lèvres de Severus. Cette jeune fille, qui qu'elle soit, était intelligente.

"C'est vrai, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Je reviendrai demain."

Quelque chose dans son regard s'adoucit, et Ariane comprend que cette fois-ci, il est sincère.

"Bien, je t'attendrai alors. J'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire."

Conscient de son regard qui le suit dans son dos, Severus s'éloigne du portrait pour rejoindre le bout du couloir. Il n'a pas menti, il doit absolument retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard avant le couvre-feu, car les Maraudeurs, furieux d'avoir vu leur cible leur échapper surveilleront sûrement l'entrée des cachots. S'ils ne le voient pas revenir, ils le dénonceront immédiatement à son directeur de maison et Slughorn sera obligé de vérifier. S'il n'est effectivement pas présent, il écopera encore d'une retenue. Heureusement, il a découvert l'année précédente un passage secret menant directement dans les souterrains du château. Il pourra ainsi faire coup double, éviter une nouvelle rencontre avec les Maraudeurs, et jeter le discrédit sur leurs accusations. Peut-être qu'un jour, les professeurs comprendront que les quatre Gryffondor ne méritent pas toute l'attention qu'on leur porte, mais en attendant, il est préférable d'éviter les ennuis.

Il ne met que quelques minutes pour rejoindre les cachots et comme il le prévoyait, il ne fallut attendre que deux minutes après l'heure officielle du couvre-feu pour voir le professeur Slughorn entrer dans la salle commune et le rechercher. Les Gryffondor sont tellement prévisibles, remarque-t-il, _in petto_.

La journée suivante se déroule avec une lenteur exaspérante. Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, qui a lieu comme d'habitude, dans le parc du Château, l'a laissé frigorifié et trempé. La neige s'était mise à tomber à peine un quart d'heure après le début de la leçon, et s'était renforcée progressivement jusqu'à devenir suffisamment dense pour transpercer leurs épaisses capes d'hiver. Le cours de potion qui avait suivi dans les cachots était une fois de plus une torture. Le cours étant doublé avec les Gryffondor, il avait dut subir les regards haineux des Maraudeurs qui n'avaient pas digéré son esquive de la veille. Severus avait pris garde pendant les deux heures du cours de ne pas quitter son chaudron des yeux, car une Bombabouse aurait pu tomber dedans à tout moment. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

Le seul réconfort qu'il voit dans ce cours était qu'il est pour lui l'occasion de passer deux heures avec Lily. Même s'ils restent concentrés sur leur travail, ils en profitent pour discuter un peu. Enfin, Lily parle de sa voix vive et chantante, et Severus l'écoute avec attention.

Malgré ce moment de joie, la fin de la journée s'était révélée morne et ennuyeuse. L'histoire de la magie était l'occasion pour tous les élèves de faire la sieste et le cours lui avait semblé particulièrement long. Mais enfin, combien de fois les Gobelins s'étaient-ils révoltés ?

Sa rencontre de la veille n'a de cesse de lui revenir à l'esprit. Pourquoi cette jeune fille tient-elle tant à lui parler ? Et puis, comment a-t-elle entendu parler de lui ? Durant l'heure du déjeuner, Severus avait eu le temps de faire quelques recherches, et ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille était cohérent. Elle faisait effectivement partie de la liste des enfants de Linfred de Stinchcombe, mais c'était son frère qui était devenu célèbre. Aucune mention de ses travaux à elle ni de la suite de sa vie n'était faite. Il avait découvert au passage que le frère en question avait repris le surnom de son père, "le Pottier", et l'avait modifié pour donner "Potter". Il était l'ancêtre à l'origine de la fortune de la famille de James. Vu le niveau tout juste passable de sa Némésis dans la confection des potions, le talent n'avait pas fait partie de l'héritage.

A peine le professeur Binns a-t-il annoncé la fin du cours que les bruits des chaises raclant le sol s'élèvent. Severus est le premier à la porte et à s'éloigner, ne prenant pas le même chemin que ses camarades. La plupart d'entre eux redescendent jusqu'aux cachots et d'autres se dirigent vers la bibliothèque. Lui part dans l'autre sens, comptant sur son sens de l'orientation pour retrouver le fameux couloir de la veille.

Ce n'est qu'au troisième essai qu'il parvient à retrouver le tableau de la chasse à courre qui lui avait servi de repère. Parfait, il suffit de tourner à gauche au bout du couloir, et la jeune fille devrait se trouver dans le troisième tableau sur la droite. De jour, le couloir a toujours une allure aussi sinistre, seule la poussière était maintenant plus visible. La plupart des tableaux sont défraichis et craquelés, rendant leurs propriétaires à peine reconnaissables. A son approche, une souris s'enfuit en couinant se réfugier dans une fissure du mur de pierre.

"Je savais que tu reviendrais, on ne m'avait pas menti. On peut te faire confiance, dit Ariane en guise de salutation.

— Tout le monde ne dirait pas ça. On pense souvent que je ne suis pas fiable.

— J'ignore qui est ce "on", mais il a tort.

— J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis hier, et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui t'avait parlé de moi."

Elle poussa un soupir discret, mais elle répondit avec grâce:

— Nous autres, les tableaux, discutons fréquemment de ce qu'il se passe sous nos yeux. J'ai de nombreux contacts avec certains d'entre eux, notamment ceux placés dans l'infirmerie."

Inutile d'ajouter des détails. Severus a parfaitement compris ce qu'elle sous-entend, car il passe suffisamment de temps dans l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh pour être devenu une figure connue des tableaux qui y sont présents. Face à son silence, elle reprend :

"J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu avais certaines prédispositions. Tu as du talent pour faire des potions, tu le sais déjà, je pense.

— Oui. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elles me... parlent. Je veux dire, pas avec des mots, mais que je les comprends. Je sens si quelque chose ne va pas, et j'arrive souvent à deviner ce qu'il faut faire pour les améliorer.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as un don. Ça ne me surprend pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu viens d'une grande famille de potionnistes, bien sûr.

— Vous voulez parler de la famille Prince ? C'est vrai que ma mère faisait quelques potions pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais...

— Non, je parlais de la famille de ton père. La famille Snape.

— NON ! Impossible ! Ils sont moldus depuis toujours. Mon père déteste tout ce qui peut se rapprocher de la magie. Il n'est pas issu d'une famille de sorciers, vous faites erreur.

— Non, pas du tout, je peux te l'assurer. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi ta famille détestait autant la magie ?

— Il ne comprend pas, il dit que c'est une monstruosité. Mais elle lui permet de se débarrasser de moi dix mois sur douze, c'est pour cela qu'il me laisse venir ici.

— Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Ton père, ainsi que ses parents avant lui, et bon nombre de ses aïeuls ont rejeté la magie car c'est elle qui les avait rejetés en premier. Lorsqu'il est devenu évident que mon fils n'avait pas reçu le même don que moi, il s'est mis à en vouloir à la terre entière. Son père a tenté de le raisonner, mais il ne supportait pas ce qu'il considérait comme une tare. Lorsqu'il a eu 16 ans, il s'est enfui et nous ne l'avons jamais revu. Son père est presque devenu fou de chagrin, et moi, je suis morte quelques années plus tard.

— Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

— Je t'ai vu un jour dans un couloir, et tu ressemblais tellement à mon fils que je me suis renseignée sur toi. Toute la mémoire du monde est rassemblée dans ce château, sous une forme ou une autre, et j'ai pu retracer le parcours de ta famille, jusqu'à découvrir que mon fils était en fait ton ancêtre.

— Ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peux pas être... comme ça." Le choc le fit chanceler. Il s'était attendu à des élucubrations du tableau. Ceux-ci avaient tendance à radoter un peu lorsqu'ils vieillissaient, mais elle avait un discours parfaitement censé.

"Si, et au fond de toi, tu le sais. Je sais qu'il te faudra un peu de temps pour l'accepter, mais si tu le souhaites, et que tu travailles, tu pourras faire de grandes choses.

— Non, je veux devenir un sorcier puissant. Je veux pouvoir me battre et me défendre contre ceux qui m'attaquent. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie aux fond de cachots glacials à faire des potions qui ne servent à rien."

A ces mots, Ariane a l'air totalement scandalisée. Visiblement, elle n'approuve pas du tout le discours plein de fougue de l'adolescent.

"Tu apprendras, jeune homme, que les potions sont parfois, et même souvent plus puissantes que les sortilèges. C'est un art subtil et rigoureux. N'as-tu jamais senti cette exaltation face à un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes ? N'as-tu jamais vu la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens ? Tu pourras apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Derrière son chaudron, un potionniste est plus puissant qu'un sorcier qui secoue sa baguette dans tous les sens." Elle fait une pause de quelques secondes, pour lui laisser le temps de s'imprégner de ses paroles, puis reprend d'un ton plus doux. "Penses-y, Severus. Tu as du talent, sois en fier et montre au monde ce dont tu es capable."

* * *

_Et oui, voilà d'où vient ce fameux discours. J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, et qu'il vous fera réagir. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'adore discuter avec vous !_

_Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !_

_Lycoris_


End file.
